


Second Look

by dragonwrangler



Series: A Touch of Smith and Jones [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a few questions for the Doctor regarding their newest companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Look

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Second Look
> 
> Ficverse: A Touch of Smith and Jones
> 
> Author's Note- Sequel to "First Day". Post "The Doctor Dances". Dialog only.
> 
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. No profit is being made with this story.

“Have a nice nap Rose?”

“Huh, what?”

"Have a nice nap?"

“Uh, yeah. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I try and show you two one of the wonders of the universe and and you both fall asleep on me.”

“Sorry. Um, is your arm okay with him sleeping on it like that?”

“No, it's asleep too.”

“Why don't you just move him?”

“If I did that, he'd wake up.”

“Right. Is he all right?”

“He’ll be fine. Takes a bit out of a person, facing one’s own mortality.”

“I'm sure it does. You know, I forgot to ask Jack why he didn't just use that beam on his ship to get the bomb off before it exploded.”

“He couldn't. That ship wasn't exactly in the best of shape and there wasn't time for him to jury-rig the system to dispose of the bomb before it blew up. All he could do was delay the explosion long enough to get it a safe distance away.”

“What?”

“Someone had to stop the bomb.”

“You could’ve just used the TARDIS. “

“Nope. Couldn’t chance crossing my own time line.”

“You knew it was a suicide mission?”

“So did he. His decision to make, his problem to fix. Wasn’t sure I could get the TARDIS lined up with his ship in time to get him off of it either so didn‘t make any promises. Tricky move, that.”

“Was impressive though.”

“Well, yeah, course it was.”

“So, is that why you’re letting him stay with us? He redeemed himself by risking his life in a one way mission?”

“Nosy tonight aren’t you?”

“Hey, you don’t open up that often-- just getting em in while I can. So?”

“That might have a little to do with it, yeah.”

“And did it have a little to do with why you let him fly the TARDIS?”

“Yak, yak, yak.”

“Well?”

“Actually no, it didn’t. Like I said, just wanted to see what he knew.”

“Looked like he knew a lot.”

“Yeah, more than he should.”

“Could he be a Time Lord?”

“Nah, he’s as human as you are. I’d know. I’d have sensed him up here, in my head. Nothing. My guess is that the Time Agency picked up some Time Lord technology-- some debris left over from the War maybe. You humans are like magpies when it comes to alien technology.”

“You think they found pieces of a TARDIS?”

“Yep.”

“But, you don’t believe that, do you?”

“No. It was like the knowledge was just there in his head-- like breathing, he just knew how to do it. Wait a minute. Of course! That‘s… Ah, probably shouldn’t encourage that.”

“Think you’re a little too late, Doctor.”

“You’re amused.”

“Yeah! You look cute with him wrapped around you like that.”

“I am not cute, more like ruggedly handsome.”

“Right. You just keep telling yourself that.”

“Ha ha. Now what?”

“Looks like he’s going to hug you and squeeze you and…”

“Okay, no more cartoons for you, young lady.”

“Mmm...wha?”

“It’s Rose’s fault.”

“Is not! You woke him up when you moved!”

“Cause you wouldn’t stop asking me questions!”

“Well, if you’d answered ‘em more often…”

“If you had all the answers, where would the fun be?”

“Ah. I should just go back to sleep now, huh.”

“Yeah, that would probably be best.”

“Right. Night Doctor, night Rose.”

“Night Jack.”

* * *

“Is he?”

“Yep, he’s out again.”

“So anyway…”

“Remind me why I have companions again?”

“Cause you’d look stupid explaining things to a coat rack.”

“Good point.”

“So, why would he know so much? Sounded like you figured it out just before he woke up.”

“Those two missing years he mentioned. It’s possible he was involved in the Time Wars during that period. Near the end of the War, the Celestial Intervention Agency pulled quite a few alien races out of their time lines to use as cannon fodder. The Time Agency would have been a perfect source for qualified personnel-- just dump the additional information they'd need to run a mission into their head, point ‘em at the target and let them do all the dirty work.

“The President put an end to that once she got wind of it, but the damage was done. The CIA would have locked up the survivor's memories before putting them back where they came from.”

“If you’re right, do you think you can help him remember?”

“No, and don’t you go mentioning it to him either, Rose. If I am right, and I probably am, there’s no telling what nightmares might wake up if those memories are unlocked. Might do him more harm than good. Best to just leave it be.”

“Doesn’t seem fair.”

“Life sometimes isn’t.”

“But he’ll be all right?”

“Yes Rose, he’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of that.”

“I’m sure you will. "

"Go back to sleep. Hanging off barrage balloons takes a lot out of a person too, I'm sure."

"Yeah, Sorry about that."

"Just try not to do that again."

"I'll try not to. Night, Doctor.”

"Night Rose. Pleasant dreams."

"I'm sure they will be."

"Okay, not encouraging that, remember?"

"Too late."

"Rose."

"Night!"

"Hmph."


End file.
